


【1984】Amnesia 失忆症

by Aredhel_M



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 他们先抓住了奥布莱恩。河流一般寂静无声的黑暗里，温斯顿听着拳头落在身体上砰砰的闷响，悄声说，“我们在没有黑暗的地方会面。”





	【1984】Amnesia 失忆症

记忆并不总是准确的。

比如在这里，在这明亮、密闭的牢房里，时间的流逝变得缓慢而具有欺骗性。依托于钟表查看时间的年代早已过去，就连那些美丽的镶金怀表，橡木浮雕的落地钟，被十二个罗马数字分割的表盘也全都消失在记忆里。又比如他的身体远比头脑记性良好，他记得自己吃了面包，喝下浓汤，可胃部却隐隐作痛，好像里头烧起一把火。刑讯折磨人的手段堪比人类天马行空想象力的集大成者，水刑、电椅、拳打脚踢已经让他的痛感钝化，而胃部的灼痛变成了新一轮的责罚，他们给他洗了胃吗？还是说审讯至今，他已经学会选择性遗忘某些残忍的记忆以此来保护自己？

温斯顿仍不被允许睡觉，一旦眼皮合拢，电屏里就会传来厉声呵斥。电流走过电屏的滋滋声让他想起在真理部的办公室里工作时，印刷机咔咔作响的白噪音。他的身体很疲惫了，大脑却因为缺氧而极度兴奋，费尽全力和躯体争夺氧气，这场身体内部的鏖战一直持续到大门再次被粗暴推开。

“6079史密斯！”

他坐在原地没有动弹，胃疼剥夺了他的面部表情，也夺走了他的行动能力。狱卒响亮的脚步声迫近了，啪，他的脸颊上挨了个巴掌。

警卫把他架走了，想也知道是去哪里，这些小小的囚室、审讯室、办公室无一例外亮着刺眼的白光，光亮有时候也会是如此可怖的东西，他闭上眼，那些亮光却化作金色的利剑在视网膜上留下残影。

奇怪的是，相比之下那些金色的残影也变得温柔。在一公里长的白色走廊上穿梭，温斯顿心中突然升起一种恍惚的恐惧感，他的所有记忆，固有的，外来的，自己坚信不疑的，被告知强加于他的，全都是那双看不见的手操纵的游戏，一个巨大的谎言。他甚至不确定自己是否叫做温斯顿史密斯，还是说6079是他原本的名字？

一整场问讯，他没有忘掉那种恐惧。

那陌生的尖锐嗓音在他耳边咆哮：“1982年十月十一日你为何缺席党的两分钟仇恨？那一天你在哪里？说！是不是在密谋煽动颠覆国家政权？”

温斯顿也想说点什么让他们结束这歇斯底里的问话，可他什么也想不起来，两年前的事，他还没有那本笔记本的时候，又怎么记得清每一个平凡忙碌的日子里自己究竟做了些什么？他不过一个连轴转动的机械陀螺，问讯的人比他自己都清楚温斯顿的一言一行。

他说，“颠覆国家政权？你们太看得起我了。”

那个声音被激怒了，“好，很好。”

猛地一下，他被踢跪在地上。静脉曲张的小腿疼得肌肉痉挛，膝盖骨磕在瓷砖上发出清脆的响声，就跟生锈的搪瓷餐盘磕在金属餐桌上一样。温斯顿的脑袋被摁进水缸里，窒息感让他激烈地挣扎，那只滚烫的大手掐着他的后颈迫使他维持头部浸没水面的姿势，又在他快要被溺死之前松开力道。

他不记得自己招供了什么，也许和前几次一样，他承认了所有莫须有的罪名，最后他是被医生从审讯员手上接走的。

他做了一个梦，梦境宽阔而明亮，乡间灰褐色的泥土小径上长满了荆棘丛。早春的日子，就连荆棘都开满粉花，他学着马戏团踩高跷的小丑，小心翼翼地在荆棘丛里寻找可供落脚的空地。小径指引他来到一片茂密的树林里，栗树浓阴遮天，仿佛一尊巨大的穹顶，让这块林间绿地与世隔绝。夕阳透过浓密的木叶辐射进来，奥布莱恩的声音从他身后响起。

 “一个人如何行使凌驾于他人之上的权力？”奥布莱恩问道，像一位循循善诱的导师劝导他迷茫的学生。

他没有害怕，他甚至没有试图去检查能够藏匿监控摄像的粗壮枝干。奥布莱恩有种令人安心的魔力，好像和他在一起，自己的一切都能被理解，仿佛踏上无需言说的秘密岛屿，他的思想放进奥布莱恩的头脑里，就像婴儿在母亲的子宫里一样安全。

“让他受苦。”温斯顿回答。

“不对。”奥布莱恩温声否定，“是施舍。”

温斯顿被拥进一个宽厚的怀抱，奥布莱恩的下巴抵着他的额头，他一个字也没有说，温斯顿却已经明白，他无需隐藏——他对奥布莱恩的依赖，臣服于父权的隐秘渴望，被掌控，被爱抚，被驯服，被当成物品一样占有，奥布莱恩解开他的皮带，那前所未有的渴望和灼热从腰腹之下涌至四肢百骸，年长的党员安抚他颤栗的脊背，随后，滚烫的阴茎填满了他的身体。

 

温斯顿哭叫着从梦中醒来，给他测量血压的医生被吓了一跳。

“都是你干的！”他哑着嗓子呜咽道，“是你诱惑了我，是你玷污了我的思想，是你把我弄成现在这个样子。”

奥布莱恩低笑一声，摸了摸他手腕上因为竭力挣扎而勒出的红痕。

“温斯顿，”他说，“记忆就和历史一样模棱两可，不可相信。”

吗啡注入针管的滋滋水流声让他安静下来，温斯顿闭上眼，等待着医生把助眠的药剂打进自己的血管，等待着昏睡，等待着下一场折磨。

\---

“我们不会满足于消极的服从，消极的服从和反抗无异；我们要你诚心投降，而且这种诚心源自你的自由意志。我们绝不会因为异端分子的对抗就不问缘由地将他消灭，只要他跟我们对抗，我们就绝不消灭他。”

奥布莱恩的声音像高射炮摧毁城市建筑一样，轰然震动他的脑海。在他洗脑式的演说中，温斯顿发现“我”变成了“我们”，个体变成了集体，党员变成了党，奥布莱恩则成为一个面目狰狞、音容模糊的怪物——来审判他，说服他，折磨他，毁灭他的怪物。

他坚定地告诉自己千万不要走进他们的逻辑，因为在身体的剧痛之下，他不确保自己会有足够的精力从那险恶的思想迷宫里找到出口。

他想起过去的岁月，每当异教徒走向火刑架，他们总还能欣喜若狂地大肆宣扬异端邪说。乔尔丹诺布鲁诺在百花广场的火焰中看到无数个平行的宇宙围绕着一个太阳旋转；圣女贞德被污蔑为女巫钉上十字架，却穿戴着男人的服饰，高声呐喊她预见的自由的时代；海帕西娅的身体被基督徒用贝壳刻上几何图形，他们剥去女数学家的皮肤，然而被熊熊大火灼烧的真理却始终葆有一息星火；还有一位名叫塞尔维特的医生，偏执的疯子，最接近真相的凡人，指出一体不能有三位，被教会慢火烧烤长达数十小时，他的骨架却始终没有化为灰烬。

那一瞬间，他发现教会和党的晦暗联系，真相都死在火里或者101室内，思想是能够被摧毁的，肉体也将迅速陨灭；那段时间他一见到刺眼的光，就忍不住恳求警卫赐他一死。

“不，还不到时候。”奥布莱恩说。

“记忆并不总是准确的，我要你想起来，我要你想起充斥着黑暗的日子，我要你想起我们在黑暗的地方无数次会面——”

“想起我为你做出的牺牲。”

 

他发现电击的电流频率能够掌控他的梦境。奥布莱恩会说，记忆并不总是准确的。在仁爱部待久了，他开始怀疑事件的真实性，他不再确定，自己究竟是在现实中梦游，还是在梦境中存活。

一个人在自我怀疑的时候，总要找个参照物来证明自己并没有发疯。奥布莱恩就是他的参照物，他的灯塔，他的风向标，他只需要在温斯顿的梦里轻轻说一句“我们终将在没有黑暗的地方重逢”，温斯顿就敢大胆地买下那本笔记本，欣赏玻璃珊瑚镇纸，和身份不明的杂货店老板交换危险的旧日歌谣，就敢在栗树荫下和党员偷情，就敢擅自解放自己的灵魂。

奥布莱恩拿出那本红底大理石纹的笔记本，那四开大小的笔记本和他记忆中的毫无差别，可奶油色的纸页里写的却不是自由是二加二等于四的鬼话，也没有一整页纸上遍布“打倒老大哥”的疯狂痕迹，他颤抖的纤细字迹间，清楚地写着： 一九八二年，不便于记录日期，但我是在黄昏落到真理部大厦半腰的位置时走进游行的队伍。奥布莱恩离我不远，他没看见我，或者看见了也假装没有。人群狂热的喊声和手势像海潮一样把我推向奥布莱恩，紧张或长时间站立，我的小腿就开始疼痛，比如现在——我们的手碰在一起。不知为何，他紧紧地握了握我的手，力气大得让我皱眉。余痛过了很久才消散。那是两分钟仇恨周的游行，愚蠢的人们高呼着沸反盈天的口号，演讲者逻辑紊乱，论据荒谬，我只想一把火把这些全部烧掉。

 

温斯顿困惑地翻看着自己的笔记，他清楚地记得他写下的第一行字是“一九八四年，四月四日”，可那些空白的纸页在碘酒的浸泡下逐渐显现出深蓝色的字迹，那些蝇头小字十分熟悉，正是温斯顿自己的笔记，记忆并不总是准确的，一定有什么，一定是他忽略了什么——

 “面对现实吧，温斯顿，你大喊着要自由；可你愿为了免受责罚屈从权威；你爱茱莉亚吗？不不不，你爱的是强暴她，撕裂她，杀死她的幻想并希望你也被这么对待；你爱我，因为我把唯一属于你自己的东西还给你，你恨我，因为我又把它从你手中夺走，而这种被给予的物品从不为任何人真正享有，你是个愚笨、空虚、脑子里一团浆糊的可怜人。”

“但我会拯救你。”奥布莱恩的声音变得温和起来，仿佛透过那块玻璃镇纸朦胧的夕阳，卷上一层毛边，落在他的笔记本上。唯一的、真正属于他的东西……

“不管你怎么说。”温斯顿勉强组织语言，“只要我还活着，只要我还保留那一寸光，那一寸没有任何人能夺走……”

是什么呢？

是他的痛苦而紊乱的记忆吗？是他接连不断，让他无法入睡的乱梦吗？是他对朱莉亚的爱吗？是他引以为傲的自由思想、对党国的憎恨吗？那一寸……那一寸只属于自己的……拉扯、粘附他支离破碎的身体的……橘子与柠檬，儿歌的最后一句歌词……“我相信兄弟会。”他听见自己说，“你尽可以折磨我杀死我，你不能杀死思想，你不能杀死还没出生的反抗着，只要……只要我们仍留存……”

他被打断了，奥布莱恩怜悯的眼神上上下下打量着他，那温和的眼神如利剑一般穿透了他的身体，刺入他的灵魂，他唯一的希望，仅剩那个尚未被证实的谎言。

 

\---

“听着温斯顿，无论等会儿发生什么都不要出声，必要的时候屏住呼吸，他们不会带特种犬来。”

一片漆黑之中，他被奥布莱恩关进壁橱，狭小的隔间充斥着发霉面包的气味，有什么东西吱吱作响。奥布莱恩急切地叮嘱他，“他们已经发现了我，一周后你就十八岁了，去真理部，他们会给你安排公寓，客厅里的电屏跟一般的不太一样，电屏左侧有一个浅壁龛，我们，我们在——”

门被一脚踹开，肉体搏击的声音，血的味道全部涌向他紧张的感官，他终于弄明白那吱吱作响的东西究竟是什么，老鼠在啃噬他的小腿，温斯顿瑟缩在壁橱里听见他们殴打奥布莱恩，河流一般寂静无声的黑暗里，只剩拳头落在身体上砰砰的闷响，他轻轻地说，“我们在没有黑暗的地方会面。”

 

\---

他想问那个困惑已久的问题，什么是真的，什么是假的。奥布莱恩显然洞悉真相，可他的话是有偏导性的，他是双重思想的践行者，并试图将他扭转成一个符合党内标准的正常人。温斯顿有理由怀疑那些梦境不过是一场幻觉，文明也是一场泡影，历史、革命前的日子、党的暴政——这一切全都可以忘记，做一个什么也不想，什么也不知道，什么也不惧怕的快活的人。

他既不是绝顶聪明的人，也不是先知，但他对梦境的感觉，比他对现实的感觉来得更加真实，围绕着奥布莱恩展开的回忆，他的笔记本里只有一个呼之欲出的名字。

七年前，充满了黑暗的日子，和现在也差不了多少。他和奥布莱恩如地道的老鼠一样在无产者的街市里传递讯息。

“——我为你做出的牺牲。”

他对着审讯室的镜子泪流满面。泪水模糊了他的视线，那些金色的光芒在他眼前散去，他看见十七岁的温斯顿·史密斯，和奥布莱恩在绿柳成荫的黄金乡，预言着两人未来的命运。

他们会死去，又会重活。

 

现在，他清楚地记得杂货店楼上的房间，悬挂着古董时钟和铜版画的掉漆墙壁，平底锅里煮热咖啡的香气，茱莉亚的影像被替换，取而代之的是奥布莱恩宽阔的胸膛，他搂着自己，讲述他梦中的池塘。栗树林旁栽种柳树，柳荫下是绿色的池塘，雅罗鱼畅游其中。这和他梦中的场景重合。

他们做完爱，温斯顿依偎在奥布莱恩的臂弯里，他闭上眼，无限的亮光朝他涌来。他希望将这些光亮保存，直到下一个黑夜，密闭的、不可言说的空间里，所有谎言都被撕碎，所有被篡改的历史都在燃烧，所有真相无不高声呐喊，他把日记本交到奥布莱恩的手上，奥布莱恩捏碎自己的心脏。

“你已是死者。”

他死去了。他永远自由了。

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 给自己发糖，奥布莱恩做这一切和V对艾薇做的一样，出于爱。


End file.
